


Pretty Boy Like You

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Enemies to Lovers, Lapdance, Multi, Pole Dancing, Rich Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters stripper au, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper Magnus Bane, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Alec Lightwood is fresh out of college and working for his mother at her law firm. With Alec shouldering the responsibility of the family business Jace and Izzy are free to work where ever they want leading them to Pandemonium, the best strip club in the city. Izzy works the bar, Jace works security and Alec can't work his head around the appeal of strip clubs. Magnus Bane can't work his head around the appeal of the cocky guys who act like their better than everyone else in his club. Alec is sure he could never fall for a stripper and Magnus is determined not to fall for a rich city boy.





	Pretty Boy Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to my new fic :D This is my first ever mature-rated fic so I really hope you enjoy it. This story will contain smut at some point so just keep that in mind! With school back again my updates on my fics might be a bit slower than usual but I will try to update whenever possible. The end of this chapter is really just a funny dialog section and I promise we will get into the action next chapter. Thank you for reading!

"Hey, Alec." Isabelle leaned around the door to the study, her nails gently tapping on the wood. Alec was seated at the desk, his laptop open in front of him. He had his mouth pressed into the palm of his hand as he read over the work on the screen. "You busy?"

"No," Alec said shaking himself out of a trance. He could almost still see the letters floating in front of his eyes when he looked away from the screen. He closed his laptop over and slid it to the other side of the desk. "What's wrong?"

"I hate to ask this but mom's busy, could you drop me off at my interview?" Izzy asked. Her expression was hopeful as she waiting for Alec's answer.

"Yeah alright fine." Alec agreed. He knew Izzy had been waiting for an interview for a while now, it was important to her and he wasn't going to say no when it came to something like that. She had only just turned 21 and was trying to find her first bartending job. With Alec following into the family law firm Maryse didn't mind what her other children worked at. Jace had been working security at a strip club in the city for almost a year now.

"Thank you so much, Alec. I think Jace needs a lift too." She said running her hand over the back of her neck before ducking out of the room again.

"Tell Jace he can walk! It's not his interview." Alec shouted after her.

Alec pushed his chair away from the desk and reached his arms up towards the ceiling, feeling his back crack when he stretched out. He had been hunched over the desk for hours now working away on a file for his mother. To be honest, he was glad to get out of the house and away from the work, even if it was just to drop Izzy and Jace off at work. He loved what he did, he had studied for it, but the seemingly endless paperwork was still overwhelming at times.

Alec stood up and pushed his chair back under the desk, grabbing his leather jacket off the back of it as he did. He slipped it on and made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the main hall. Alec's family had always been well off when it came to money, even after his parents separated a few months ago, and the large house in the city that they lived in reflected it. Alec had grown up getting everything he asked for and he knew his friends were always shocked when they saw his house for the first time but it was what he was used to and he didn't even notice anymore. 

Alec grabbed his car keys off the table next to the front door and walked outside. It was later in the day and the cold night air was starting to set in, adding a bite to the wind. The beautiful reds and oranges of the sunset were visible between the buildings of the city. Izzy and Jace were already standing next to Alec's car waiting for him.

"I thought I said you were walking Jace." Alec laughed.

"And why would I do that when I have such a wonderful brother who is willing to give me a lift?"

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace and unlocked the car doors. Isabelle slid into the front seat and Jace climbed into the seat behind, messing up her hair as revenge for her taking his usual seat. Izzy huffed and pulled down the mirror to smooth her hair back into place.

"So, where exactly am I bringing you, Izzy?" Alec asked, the engine roaring to life when he twisted the keys.

~~~

The car came to a stop on the curb out the side the club Izzy and Jace had directed Alec to. The outside seemed like any other club in the city to Alec, the walls were darkly coloured and had no windows in them. A muscular bouncer stood outside the closed doors keeping an eye on the small crowd that had already started to form outside despite the club not opening for another hour. The word "Pandemonium" was written across the wall in neon purple lights.

"Seriously Iz? You couldn't find a better bartender gig that wasn't at the strip club Jace works at?" Alec questioned turning to look at her.

Izzy shrugged. "It's one of the best in town, and plus it pays really well. Clary told me about the job, she knows the owner."

Alec turned the keys killing the engine before stepping out of the car onto the footpath, Izzy and Jace following him. Jace walked over to talk to the man standing at the doors, it was clear they knew each other. Alec looked over at the group that was already lined up against the wall. They were about the same age as him and the majority of the group were girls. They were dressed similar to Izzy, short dresses and skirts paired with high heel boots. Alec couldn't imagine himself willingly going to a strip club just to spend a load of money standing around watching someone on stage. It wasn't his thing. Jace gestured him and Izzy over when the bouncer opened the doors for them. 

Inside the club was dimly lit, the lights that hung down from the ceiling were the same neon purple as the sign outside. The only proper lighting came from the lights that surrounded the stage in the middle of the club. The stage looked likea T-shaped runway that had poles scattered along the front of it. Already the club was filled with music, the bass of the song practically shook the floor and Alec could feel it through his boots. He let out a groand when he finally placed the song. 

"Talk Dirty? Really? Classy." He said sarcastically.

"You said it yourself Alec, it's a strip club," Isabelle sighed elbowing her brother in the ribs. "And it's a decent song!" 

They walked towards the back of the club where the bar was situated. There was a girl no older Izzy standing behind the bar shining a row of cocktail glasses that had been layed out on the surface of the bar. Her short hair curled around her face and a pair of large silver hoop earrings seemed to glow purple with the lights. She was dressed casually, a denim jacket thrown over a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Four parallel scars that looked like claw marks ran across her neck towards her collarbone. 

"I was attacked by a dog when I was nineteen." She said noticing Alec staring at the scars. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to stare." Alec apologized.

"It's alright, I'm Maia Roberts. You must be Isabelle Lightwood?" She asked pointing at Izzy.

"That's me." Izzy nodded.

"Right, well I'll show you the ropes now. If you feel like working after you can take you shift tonight or you can do tomorrow night." Maia explained. "Magnus is quite flexible with work hours. Oh and Jace, Jordan's in the back. He's working with you tonight."

"Okay." Jace disappeared through a door to the right of the bar into what Alec presumed was the back of the club that was reserved for staff.

"I actually think I'd prefer tomorrow night if that's alright," Izzy said. "Alec, would you mind waiting until I'm done?"

"Okay," Alec said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Izzy walking home at night in the cold and he could survive hanging around a closed strip club for half an hour. 

Alec wandered away from the bar when Maia started to explain everything to Izzy. Despite there being plenty of comfortable looking booths Alec could have sat in all around the club he found himself standing against the wall next to the stage. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to scroll through his timeline to kill sometime. He was so lost in his phone he didn't even notice the woman who walked past him heading for the door behind the stage.

~~~

"Isabelle Lightwood just arrived for her interview." Dot announced glancing down at her phone where it sat on the table next to her. The screen was lit up with a text from Maia.

"Jace's sister right?" Ragnor asked dragging one of the chairs from the dressing tables across the carpeted floor to where Dot had perched with her legs tucked up underneath her on a table next to Magnus who was still focused on his makeup.

Everyone else was already finished, having done most of the work at home before they arrived now only needing a touch up before the club actually opened. Magnus, on the other hand, had decided he wasn't happy with his when he got to the club and had taken it all off. He was now doing his makeup for a second time.

"Yeah, she's working bar with Maia." Dot nodded.

The conversation was cut off when the door to the dressing room was flung open hitting off the wall with a bang and Catarina waltzed inside. Magnus jumped at the noise, making his hand slip dragging a thick black line of eyeliner down across his cheek.

"Really Catarina?" He snapped grabbing a wipe to once again remove his eye makeup and start over.

"Did you guys see the Lightwood outside?" She asked completely ignoring Magnus's comment.

"We were just talking about Isabelle before you barged in," Magnus said waving the wipe at Catarina's reflection in the mirror as he routed through his bag looking for the right eyeshadow shade.

"No, no not Isabelle. Oh, what's his name? Alec is it?" 

"Oh, the older brother," Ragnor said leaning forward in his chair. Catarina had clearly caught his attention. They had always been ones for gossip for as long as Magnus had known them which was most of their lives. They were all over any interesting piece of information they could find. They knew something about everyone who came into the club.

"Well, he's a total smoke show." Catarina sighed throwing herself down into a chair, draping her legs over the arm of it.

"Seriously?" Dot asked unraveling her legs from underneath her before jumping down from where she had been sitting, a smirk spreading across her face. "Where is he?"

"He's just outside standing off to the side of the stage."

"I'm going to look." Dot said making her way across the room towards the door.

Not even a second later Ragnor jumped to his feet hurrying after Dot. "I'm coming too!"

Magnus rolled his eyes at his friends watching them run out the door and down the narrow corridor together. Magnus had known them all for most of his life, they were his best friends and he loved them to pieces. They had always been there for him and had jumped at the opportunity to work with him when he opened the club. As much as he loved them, they still got on his nerves from time to time. Only a minute later they both fell back through the door.

"Oh. My. God." Dot giggled shaking her head. "You weren't wrong Cat."

"He is hot." Ragnor nodded reclaiming his chair next to Magnus.

"You not going to get a look, Raphael?" Catarina asked noticing Raphael who had been silently lying across the velvet couch in the corner of the room for the first time. Raphael was the quietest of the group generally just silently listening in on conversations and adding the occasional sarcastic comment. Despite that, he was one of Magnus's best dancers. Though he might not act like it Magnus knew he cared, it wasn't exactly like Raphael needed the money from the job. He ran a successful hotel in the center of the city that brought in a lot of money.

"I'm quite alright Catarina, boys aren't my thing," Raphael shrugged.

"What about Izzy? You going to find her before the club opens?" Dot said her tone suggestive as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Girls aren't my thing either." 

"And Magnus? I'm surprised you didn't go, he seems just your type. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes." Catarina said bringing her foot up to poke Magnus in the back. Catarina was Magnus's oldest friend out of the group. He had met her the first time he came to New York and she helped him settle in.

Magnus scoffed.

"Some rich city boy who probably works at a law firm is _not _my type. I'm sure he already has a pretty girlfriend that he's buying a white picket fence house with and choosing baby names." Magnus waved a hand dismissively. 

Magnus was used to Alec's type in the club. Young men who walk around like they own the place and can do what they want just because they have more money than everyone else there. He couldn't stand their stuck up attitudes. Magnus already had to deal with Jace's cocky attitude on a near-daily basis and he certainly wasn't going to go drool over another Lightwood. 

"To be fair, I'm almost 100% percent sure he does actually work for his mother's law firm." Dot admitted.

"Talk about hot people, Maryse has got be to like what 40? And boy Mama Lightwood has still got it." Ragnor said staring off at the far wall presumably thinking about Maryse.

"Trueblood," Raphael added.

"What?" Ragnor questioned turning to look at him

"It's Maryse Trueblood now. She got divorced." Raphael said casually opening the buttons on the cuffs of the black silk button-up shirt. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

"Wait so she's like ... single now?" 

"Ragnor." Magnus glared at his friend, a disapproving look on his face. There was only so much he could deal with and his friends were starting to push his limits.

"I didn't say anything. I simply asked a question." 

"I wonder if Alec is single," Catarina sighed.

"Honestly Catarina, you work in a strip club. You are surrounded by half-naked men every day, what is so impressive about a fully dressed Alec Lightwood?" Magnus demanded.

"Okay but consider this." Catarina pointed at Magnus's reflection in the mirror. "Alec is actually hot." 

"Oh no, it's fine. No offense taken Cat." Raphael huffed rolling his eyes. 

"Literally sitting right here." Ragnor threw his hands up into the air.

"Oh, that's funny Catarina." Magnus laughed spinning around in his chair so he was facing her. "We both know I'm hotter than any Lightwood."

"You just have a big ego." Catarina teased sticking her tongue out at Magnus.

"I don't know what's in that families genes but." Dot let out a whistle and leaned back against the table. Her arms folded over her chest.

"You don't know what's in their DNA genes but you want to get into their actual jeans?" Catarina snorted.

"I mean is it even genes because Jace is like, a god and he's adopted." Ragnor pointed out.

"His boyfriend certainly agrees." 

"Maybe it's just like an aura they give off."

"Okay, I've had it with you lot." Magnus sighed throwing his eyeliner pencil down onto the table with a shake of his head. "I can't sit here for another minute listening to you drool over the Lightwoods. I'm going to warm up."

"Alright, keep your eyes peeled for Alec! He's to the left of the stage."

Magnus didn't even bother turning around, he simply twisted his arm behind his back and flipped his middle finger at Catarina as he walked out of the room. He could still hear their gossiping halfway down the long hallway that lead to the main club. Magnus usually wasn't one to shy away from a conversation about an attractive person one of them had spotted at the club that night but something about this rich city boy made him groan. He just wasn't interested. Jace worked for him and he'd seen Izzy around the club even before her interview tonight and sure, they were attractive but they weren't Magnus's type. He was sure Alec would be no different. 

Magnus emerged into the club and instantly felt move relaxed. Magnus was most comfortable when he was dancing, whether it was at the club or just dancing around his sitting room with Dot. Magnus couldn't help himself, his curiosity getting the better of him as he climbed up onto the stage. He snuck a sidewards glanced to where Catarina had told him Alec would be standing.

_Oh fuck. _

Catarina was never going to let him live this down.


End file.
